


About Time

by LadyOfTheAttic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfTheAttic/pseuds/LadyOfTheAttic
Summary: Harry opens his big mouth and must pretend to date Draco Malfoy to keep things from blowing up in his face even further.





	About Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray back into the fic writing world in a while. I was super excited for this prompt and I really hope I did it justice. Thanks to B.D. for being an extraordinary beta!!

An eighth year student wandering the halls in the middle of the night was a fairly common sight, post-war; a thing that was silently allowed. Some would gather together by candle light in the corners and simply sit, others would walk the grounds, thousand-yard-stares firmly in place, thoughts miles and years away. Draco remained solitary. With his companions having moved to Beauxbatons Academy, he was surrounded by those who hadn’t had to live his side of the war. The children forced to choose between their families or the rest of the wizarding world had fled the judgement of their previous peers, to a place where they might not be known immediately by face or family name. Draco hadn’t been so lucky. He could feel disdain coming from those who surrounded him as they passed. Night was secure, a time he could find a place to hide and become small-- small enough to not be seen or felt by the world.

In class, in the hallways, during meals, especially in common rooms, Draco could hear his name spat from corners or passing lips. Keeping cool and quiet was the only way he knew to deal with the insults and abuse. It angered people, making them think he felt no remorse. He often thought that only a monster would feel no remorse, then he would remember that this was exactly what they thought of him so that was what they expected.

So he let them. There were a number of things Draco daydreamed of doing, things that might quell the continuous onslaught of hatred. He knew better, though. The best thing for him to do would be to finish his studies quickly and quietly. The less noise he made, the faster it would all go.

So, he would endure until graduation

~*~

“An actual Death Eater, huh?”

“That’s what I heard!”

“Ugh, disgusting really. I’ve heard they…”

Draco rolled his eyes, the first years were particularly brazen when Potter was nearby. Draco had thought he might find some peace in the library, obviously, no such luck for a Malfoy these days. Potter must be opposite the bookshelf or the prattling girls wouldn’t have said anything quite so loud, just skittered along and hidden their whispers behind their hands.

These two, however, seemed to have decided that the end of this particular aisle was where they needed to camp and gossip about Draco as loudly as they saw fit. Just as he was about to begin to pack up and leave he was stopped dead mid-book slam.

“Would you two mind keeping your gossip to yourselves? I’m trying to study.”

Draco smothered the groan of dread rising in his throat, the last thing he needed was to hear Potter come to his aid. Or maybe worse yet, not?

In their defense, the first years managed to look properly scolded. That was, until one of them decided to speak up, “I was just making sure my friend was aware of the Death Eater at the school. I don’t want her to be just one more of his victims.” She spat this last bit, tossing a venomous glare over her shoulder to Draco. Grimacing, he resumed his packing up.

“Listen, I’ve had a really long week and I don’t think I really need to explain to you that you have nothing to worry about,” Potter grumbled tersely.

The more assertive of the two girls seemed to be spurred on by this, “Maybe you don’t! But we have to think of ourselves! What if we need something and he’s out stalking the hallways at night. I’ve heard he does that, what a creep.” The other girl hurriedly nodded at this.

When he heard Potter laugh Draco thought he might lose his composure. He didn’t think it was possible to make him crack anymore and here, he was being proved wrong. As Draco tried to swallow the lump in his throat he heard something he wasn’t entirely sure he actually heard.

“Of course he’s in the hallways at night,” Potter sounded oddly sly, “he’s coming to snog me. Why would he pay attention to you two when he’s on his way to visit his new boyfriend?”

The two girls gasped and whirled around to stare at Draco who stared blankly back at them. Potter must have thought it odd because following the scraping of a chair he rounded the bookcase and also stared at Draco, his jaw hung open like a trap door. The four of them stood for a moment, unsure what to do with the situation.

Collecting himself, Draco was the first to move. He put on a knowing smirk and threw his bag over his shoulder, walking to Potter almost lazily. With one finger, he gently pushed the other man’s mouth closed and curled his arm around Harry’s, “Well, now that you’ve outed us would you like to head to yours, darling?” When Harry didn’t reply, Draco gave the inside of his elbow a small pinch.

“Ah! YES!” he blurted stiffly as Draco turned them both around to gather Potter’s things.

He threw a victorious look over his shoulder and wiggled his fingers at the girls, “Tah, dears.”

~*~

Making sure no one was in Potter’s dorm was Draco’s first priority, second was shoving the lump in, third was slamming the door loud enough for him to know how utterly irate he was but not loud enough to attract attention. Harry stood in the middle of the room, looking as though he were still trying to process what had happened. Draco began to pace.

“What were you thinking, Potter?! Were you thinking?! Can you think?!” Draco didn’t even look up, he kept his head down and ran his hands through his mid-length hair anxiously.

Harry blinked a bit and seemed to get annoyed, “I was trying to help you! Don’t be such an ungrateful prat!”

Draco stopped immediately and turned a wide stare to Harry. Quietly, almost too quietly, “Help me? To help…” His face contorted in rage and he nearly shouted, “I don’t need the help of the Golden Savior, thank you Mister bloody Potter. Thank you for asking you absolute git!”

All Draco could do was blink as Harry snorted in laughter at his outburst, “Golden Savior? That’s a new one.” And for some reason, Draco felt some of his anger dissolve, and he almost let himself smile. Instead, he settled for crossing his arms over his chest and just looking mildly displeased with Potter.

“I’m glad you can laugh, but now that those gossipy first years have heard your ill thought out ‘help’ we have to deal with that.”

This seemed to startle Potter, “Oh, I --uh-- I hadn’t thought of that.”

“Clearly,” Draco grimaced.

“Maybe no one will believe them?”

Draco just raised an eyebrow, “You do realize that we weren’t alone in that library, right?”

Harry sighed, “I mean, yeah…”

Flopping gracefully into an overstuffed chair, Draco sighed, “I think I know how to get through this with your reputation and what little is left of mine intact. It’s going to take both of us though.”

Leaning against the window sill, looking intently at Draco, Harry smiled, “I’m listening.”

Draco couldn’t help but stare a bit. He certainly looked charming smiling like that, his green eyes so intense that Draco couldn’t look away if he’d wanted to. “Well, we’d have to continue the charade for a little longer. Not much, mind you, but enough to seem like it had all been real enough. I’m sure that we’ll both hear enough from the rest of the student body on the situation that we can use that as an excuse to part ways within a week’s time.”

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded, “That actually sounds pretty good. That does mean we’ll have to be together a lot more though. Are you going to be okay with that?”

Turning his head away, Draco glowered at the door, “Honestly, I could be asking you the same question. You’ll be the one experiencing new ostracizing from your peers, this will probably be a walk in the park for me.” Draco paused, “Unless they start throwing things again, I really disliked that.”

“What?” Harry was genuinely distressed by this and Draco wasn’t sure why.

“It only lasted a few weeks at the beginning of the year,” he waved the whole thing off like it was a missed Sunday brunch. “It was simply unpleasant, that’s all.”

With a determined set to his face, Harry grabbed his bag and took Malfoy’s hand, pulling him from the chair, “Alright, to class then.”

Draco only had a moment to snatch his bag from the floor as they went out the door hand in hand.

~*~

If Harry hadn’t known better, he would have thought Malfoy looked nervous under his cool demeanor. Malfoy had never been nervous in a social situation as far as Harry knew so he ignored it. At the beginning of the year, Malfoy had dropped from Harry’s radar nearly completely, as there was so much to be done. As time went on, however, Harry kept hearing Draco’s name whispered around corners and sometimes flat out mentioned directly to him. At first, it seemed fairly normal. Something that was bound to happen when he came back to Hogwarts, after a little while though, Harry began to notice it get out of hand. He started to do his best to make the ridiculous rumours stop, to stand up to the extra odd bits of gossip that rounded the school, and all in all, he tried to not get tied up in it.

All of that was for naught, though, since about two months in, he’d gotten sick of the whole thing. It had more than gotten out of hand. The first years were the worst of it. Being added into a shell-shocked student body and desperately seeking acceptance, they jumped on the first common enemy in sight. Harry stopped trying to be nice about any of it, this was only the second or third time someone had decided to make Harry their safety net as they spread nonsense and he’d already managed to kick himself in the teeth.

He hadn’t known that Draco had been around the corner in the library. He’d known that he wanted the girls to stop. He was aware that Draco seemed more reserved and he assumed, changed somewhat. He thought he could get away with just saying something jarring that had maybe been in his head once or twice already. What he hadn’t expected, was this outcome.

Oddly enough, Harry wasn’t really regretting his actions as he sometimes did when he jumped without looking. He was used to stares in hallways and odd looks, at least this time he was holding a soft hand and Draco was much closer than he’d anticipated. He smelled nice, which was a plus. Perhaps the next week wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world? At least he wouldn’t have to deal with the gossip happening directly in front of him anymore. Just well meaning friends trying to find out if he’d been blackmailed into something he didn’t want to do.

In class, Ron had whispered that he should “blink twice really hard” or “say the word ‘banana’ really slowly in a sentence” if he was being held against his will. Hermione just sighed and rolled her eyes, prodding Ron to do his classwork instead of worrying about things he didn’t understand. Since Harry hadn’t said anything, he wondered momentarily how much she understood but thought better of it. She either knew or she knew enough that she trusted him.

After their classes, Draco had agreed to meet Harry so they could walk to dinner together. It was quite a bit more awkward than walking to class before since neither of them were caught up in the moment that had sent them into the whole situation. They persevered, however, lacing their fingers together and walking to the dining hall.

Harry looked at Draco as he removed some imaginary piece of fluff from his robes, “How has your day been?”

Draco blinked at Harry, a bit taken aback at the question, “It was a fairly normal day, I suppose? And your day, Potter?”

“Pretty normal, I guess. A few more stares than usual, but nothing that seemed unexpected.” He grinned at Draco, “Ron did ask me to say ‘banana’ funny if I was being coerced.”

Draco snorted, “I’m absolutely certain he did not use the word ‘coerced’ unless he was sounding it out.”

Harry chuckled, “Well, you’re not wrong.” They both came to a natural stop at the doorway, “Are you ready? This is going to be harder than the hallways, I think.”

Draco leveled his chin and turned to Harry imperiously, “I’m always ready, darling.” He gave Harry a quick wink and seemed ready to take on the world.

Suddenly, Harry was choking on his own tongue. He’d never been spoken to so easily, not to mention the unexpected wink from Draco fucking Malfoy. His heart was trying to beat out of his chest, how could a wink do that to him? It had seemed so elegant and personal. He didn’t move until he felt Draco tug him forward. Harry had a thought, something was urging him to sate his curiosity, considering how Draco had reacted when he’d acted without asking previously, Harry decided to try a different tactic.

Leaning in, Harry whispered into Draco’s ear, “Would it be okay if I kissed you on the cheek during dinner? I think that would really seal the deal.”

A small smile worked its way onto Draco’s face when he turned to Harry, “Asking instead of jumping ahead? Why Potter, it’s like you actually learned how to listen.”

“Shh, we can’t tell anyone. I don’t need anymore unrealistic expectations,” he chuckled. “So, was that a…”

Draco sat and graced Harry with the most delicious smirk Harry had ever seen on anyone, “Why, of course my darling.”

~*~

Draco’s heart was pounding in his ears. He could barely hear what Harry said afterwards. He just knew he had to keep his composure. A smile frozen in place and carefully spaced nodding would have to suffice for now. When would it happen? Why was he so nervous? Would it be rude to not reciprocate? Would it be weird to reciprocate?

“You haven’t eaten anything at all, are you feeling okay?” Harry actually seemed worried.

The acrobatics Draco’s stomach had decided to do had him wondering if he could even eat. “I’m fine, just not particularly hungry at the moment.”

Harry shrugged and continued jabbering on about quidditch in between bites. It was oddly endearing how excitable he was, this was a genuine conversation. Something that Draco hadn’t realized that he’d sorely missed so he joined in. The conversation was easy to slip into and was fairly comfortable-- a complete and totally welcome surprise. 

As dessert presented itself, Harry went for a treacle tart and immediately dived in but something stopped him before he took a second bite. In his pause he motioned to the tart, “Want some?” 

Today was going to give Draco a heart attack, no way around it. They’d gone an entire meal and not snapped once and now here Harry was, offering him some of his dessert? Grabbing a fork, he cut a small bite for himself. The tart was flaky and perfect, just like he’d expected.

“Thank you, they’re your favorite, right?”

Harry leaned in, his eyes half lidded, “You’re my favorite.” That was all the notice he got before Potter decided to forego the kiss on the cheek and move directly to a kiss full on the lips. Soft, pliant, and slightly sweet, Draco almost couldn’t have asked for anything more from a first kiss-- except that perhaps it be in earnest.

Jumping up, Draco tried his best not to look betrayed, “Not what we discussed.” He stormed off and headed directly towards his dorm. It shouldn’t matter this much but it did, and oh did it hurt. Why had he trusted the git? They’d never gotten along before, why would now be the time to start?

Draco flopped bonelessly to his bed and stared up at nothing. “Stupid Potter, stupid soft lips, couldn’t have asked, could he?”

“He could have, but he never thinks that far ahead,” Harry quietly opened the door and slid in. 

Sitting up, Draco glared, “Why are you even here?”

“A few reasons. One, it wouldn’t do to have my boyfriend storm off and not go after him, would it?”

“I suppose not,” Draco grunted.

“Second, I owe you an apology,” this was softer, heartfelt. “I’m sorry, that was not at all what we discussed and I’m not quite sure what came over me. It was inconsiderate, even if we’re just acting, talking things through is the best way to go about this and I jumped ahead.”

Draco’s brow furrowed, “Yes, you did. Thank you for the apology, I honestly wasn’t expecting it.”

“I’m not that much of an arse,” Harry grumped.

Draco just stared at him deadpan, a single eyebrow arched, “Right. Absolutely not at all.”

“Fine, whatever you want to think.” Throwing his hands up, Harry gave in, “All I know, is that I have to stay in here a sufficient amount of time to make all of them out there think we made up.”

After a long bit of petulant silence, Draco spoke, “You’re right and I hate it. What do you want to do?”

Harry thought for a moment, “Do you have a wizard’s chess board?”

Pleasantly surprised, Draco moved off the bed, “I didn’t know you played. I have a travel one in my trunk. No one has wanted to play this year so I haven’t had the chance to set it up.”

“I don’t play very well, but it’s a good way to pass the time.”

“Agreed.”

~*~

Three days passed, and the entire school was bordering on frantic. No one had approached either of the boys as they had planned for, though. Not since the first day. In fact, things seemed to be going a different direction all together.

As they were standing in a hall between classes, Harry leaning in close and Draco with his hand in Harry’s, Headmaster McGonagall passed them and paused. She looked them over, a bit curiously. As she moved on, she rolled her eyes and muttered, “About time.” Leaving Harry and Draco to simply stare at each other, at a loss.

Nothing had prepared them for the lack of push back they were getting. Though, if anything was working in their favor, it was that Draco seemed to be accepted into the fold as Harry drug him along. Unexpected at best, since Draco figured this would have raised ire, not softened it. Yet, at the end of the days, he was accepted in a group of his peers. He didn’t speak much at first, eventually, he eased into conversation-- though he was still apprehensive.

They seemed to just be getting used to the whole thing. Spats and easy conversation alike. Until someone asked them, happily, what they were going to do after school ended. It was just an innocent question, but that might have been what knocked them out of their routine.

At the end of that fourth day, Harry and Draco sat together and stared at the floor.

“What are we going to do?” Harry asked softly. “We weren’t expecting everyone to…”

“Accept it? Hell, expect it?” Draco stared into space, his eyes wide.

“Yeah, that.”

Draco nervously toyed with the bed cover under his hand, though, out of habit he’d also grabbed Harry’s hand. He muttered “Sorry,” and pulled away.

Harry shook his head and turned his hand over, palm up. Draco’s eyes shifted to the open hand, looking back to the floor, he placed his hand in Harry’s.

“I think,” Harry began, his voice cracking a bit. Clearing his throat, he started again, “I think I’ve enjoyed the last few days.”

Saying nothing, Draco waited for Harry to continue. He couldn’t show his hand just yet and he would not be the first to reveal anymore of his cards than he already had. When Harry squeezed his fingers lightly, he may have shown more than he’d intended when he stopped breathing for a moment.

“You actually are tolerable sometimes,” Harry grinned.

This was what broke Draco’s staring match with the floor, “Tolerable, Potter? You’re lucky I-- ah, yes, well. You’re less annoying than your hair, so that’s something, I suppose.”

“Less annoying than my hair?” Harry couldn’t hold back his laughter. “That’s a surprisingly high bar.”

“No possible way you’ve been more irritated by having it in your face than I have been by having to see it on a daily basis, darling.” Draco’s mouth snapped shut and he could feel the eternity of silence between them. The whole two beats.

Harry’s dynamic eyes sparkled, “Potter and darling in the same minute? Seems a little all over the place. If you’d like, we could start with Harry.”

Draco tried to look entirely unaffected, “I suppose that makes sense. A good middle ground.”

The quiet hung as Harry waited. Draco knew what he was waiting for but he didn’t want to give it just yet. He’d been the one to slip up with his hands and his lips. Leave the rest for Potter to work at.

Instead, Harry turned his gaze to the window. “I’m not quite sure where you’d like to go with this and I’m not entirely sure what to ask for either. I don’t want to overstep my bounds and risk the awkward friendship we’ve built here, Malfoy. I think--”

“Draco,” he sighed impatiently.

“Huh?”

“Obviously, you can call me Draco. If you’re going to wax poetic about the friendship we’ve built and asking for things before you just grab at them like an ill behaved toddler you can at least use my given name.”

“Oh, uh, thank you?” Harry seemed unsure.

“You’re very welcome, Harry. Please continue.”

“I’m not quite sure what I was saying anymore.” Harry looked stunned. “I don’t think you’ve ever just said my first name before.”

“I don’t suppose I have, no. Would you prefer I stop?”

“No!” Harry’s hands flew up in protest, leaving his right hand strangely cold and empty. He immediately put it back on Draco’s. “I just-- It sounds oddly nice. Thank you, Draco.”

And suddenly, Draco knew what Harry was talking about. It felt different hearing Harry say it. It was soft and sweet and lovely. He tried not to cringe internally at the ridiculousness of the whole situation. “Fabulous to be on a first name basis with you after all these years, Harry. Shall we continue trying to get out of our situation or would you like to explore our names more?”

“Your sarcasm is noted and appreciated under the circumstances, however, I don’t think I do want to get out of our situation.”

Draco stared blankly at Harry, “Excuse me?”

Harry went from all courage and thunder to a considerable amount of palatable uncertainty, which unnerved Draco more than anything else. “I just meant that, if possible, I’d like to remain close to you, Draco. You’re a good friend,” he managed to stammer.

“Oh,” Draco couldn’t hide his disappointment.

They sat for a while. Quietly turning everything over in their heads, neither wanting to bring up the fact that they still hadn’t figured out how to get out of their “relationship” or the fact that Harry had boldly mentioned that he didn’t really want to get out of it either.

A sharp intake of breath from Harry caught Draco’s attention. Harry held it for a moment and in one huge exhalation of breath and thought, Harry blurted “WoulditbeokayifIkissedyouforreal?”

“Come again?”

Harry picked up Draco’s hand and held it in both of his, wondering at the softness of it for a moment, “I was hoping I could kiss you again. This time, not under any guise or anything. It’s just, I think--”

“Yes please,” Draco interrupted. “And thank you for asking but please shut up.”

“Deal,” Harry smirked. One of his hands went to Draco’s jaw and cupped his head, softly, Harry pulled him closer. He watched as Draco’s eyes fluttered closed and Harry’s heart skipped a beat. Gently, he pressed his lips to Draco’s and when Draco pressed back, Harry opened his mouth and lightly ran his tongue along Draco’s bottom lip. Draco’s soft moan nearly did Harry in and he leisurely tasted Draco.

When he pulled back they were both flushed and a little giddy, Draco was the first to speak, “Not bad. Better than my first kiss anyway.”

“Oh? What happened there?”

“The absolute tosser did it during dinner in front of everyone.” Draco tried his best to control his mocking grin.

Harry couldn’t even begin to hide the horror on his face, “Your first?! Oh Merlin, Draco, had I known!”

Draco examined his nails, “Well, now you know that it’s best to talk these things through. Of course, that’s something I expect my actual significant other to know.” He slyly looked up at Harry, “I assume you do know now, correct?”

Harry nodded fervently and then stopped, “Was that an offer?”

“Darling, I don’t offer things, I confirm them.”

“Of course you do,” Harry chuckled. “Regardless, it’s about damn time.”

“About time indeed,” Draco whispered as he pulled Harry back to him.

**Author's Note:**

> As far as consent in this type of relationship, it was important to show them learning to check in with each other-- even though, sometimes there's a learning curve.


End file.
